SARAH MARIE CULLEN
by ZivaDavid123
Summary: There has always been something missing from the Cullen Home. While out Hunting Emmett and Rosalie find a young teen that is about to change their whole world. Sarah Marie Cullen is about to find the family she thought she lost after being turned. Warning: C/P. Some lemons.
1. Chapter One-Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT**

**Warnings: this story does have some spanking in it. **

**You will notice that this story has more talking then discription in it. I am trying something new so just bare with me and let me know what you think!**

**S****ARAH MARIE CULLEN**

**CHAPTER ONE: FINDING HER AGAIN.**

Sarah Marie Cullen was walking around the woods in Forks, Washington, USA, when she was spotted by Emmett and Rosalie who were out hunting.

"Hello there." Emmett said.

"Great." She said.

"Are you just passing through?" Rosalie asked.

"Didn't know this was your territory. I'll just be going."

"Wait, your eyes are golden." Emmett said.

"So? My father would be upset if I feed on humans, after all he is a doctor." Sarah said.

"Who is your father?"

"I can't tell you." Sarah said then left at vampire speed.

Rosalie and Emmett watched her go and then looked at each other.

"Was it just me or did she look a little like Carlisle?" Rosalie asked looking at her mate.

"We better get home and tell Carlisle." Emmett said as he turned toward home.

They ran off. Sarah followed them at a safe and undetectable distance hoping that they would lead her to their coven. Emmett and Rosalie arrived just as Carlisle was pulling in the garage. Sarah kept her distance but could still see them.

"Carlisle, you won't believe what we just found on our hunt." Emmett said getting Carlisle's attention as he made his way toward the door that leads into the house.

"What did you find?" Carlisle asked opening the door.

"Well, it's as she, she wouldn't tell us her name but... she looked like you." Rosalie said.

"My daughter is dead. Sarah was taken from my home while I was out on a hunt and my wife was at the store when I was still mortal." Carlisle said going into the house.

Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other and followed him inside. Esme was there to greet them she had heard the exchange. Carlisle sighed. He said hello but went up to his study. The others where soon in the kitchen with Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper felt Carlisle's sadness.

"What's wrong with Carlisle?"

"When Emmett and I were out hunting, we came across this young Vampire that looked like him. Only it was a she."

"Carlisle's daughter is dead." Edward said.

"How do we know that?" Esme asked.

"After Carlisle found out that his daughter was taken he spent the rest of his life looking for his daughter. I only know this because after he changed me he and I would look together. I knew what she looked like just by reading his thoughts. After several years, Carlisle figured she was dead. It was the same year he found you, Esme. I know that he thinks about her every day. Even when he's at the hospital." Edward said.

"Why didn't we know about her?" Jasper asked.

"Carlisle forbade me to speak of it. To be honest, I forgot about it as well." Edward said.

Up in his study, Carlisle listened as Edward explained to the others about what he knew. He was abit upset that he shared that information even though as coven leader he forbade him to speak of it."

He looked out the window and saw Sarah sitting on a branch.

"SARAH!" Carlisle called out and jumped out the opened window.

Sarah gasped and jumped to the ground and ran towards the reservation. Carlisle gave chase. Down in the kitchen the other heard Carlisle's shout and followed him. Sarah had just crossed the treaty line when Sam, Paul, Seth and Jacob appeared. Carlisle stopped on the other side just as the others finally caught up.

**CHAPTER TWO: EXPLANTION**

"Are you ok?" Sam asked looking at Sarah.

"Sarah?" Carlisle asked.

"Guys, meet Carlisle Cullen." Sarah said as calmly as she could.

"Yes, we know who he is." Jacob said.

"You didn't let me finish, Jake." Sarah said with a pout.

They all looked at her.

"Do remember when you first meet me and asked me for my full name?"

"Yes, you became rather defensive of it and wouldn't tell us. Told us that the timing wasn't right." Sam said.

"Well, my full name is Sarah Marie Cullen." Sarah said looking right at Carlisle.

"WHAT!" They all shouted at once.

"How is it that you're alive? When where you turned? After all this time." Carlisle asked not believing that she was standing there in front of him.

"A month after I was taken."

"You never came home...not even after you had your thirst under control." Carlisle said.

"The man said he'd kill me first...then he'd kill you. He didn't know that he actually killed me. He even burned the place to get rid of the evidence. But I'm immune to it." Sarah said as fire balls appeared in her hands as she lifted them to show him.

"Put that away." Sam scolded.

"Aww…I was just showing him. I am not gonna burn them, Let alone my own father."

"Sarah." Sam said sternly.

"Fine."

"How long have you been in Forks?"

"Few years."

They stood in silence for a while. Sarah didn't know what to say next.

"How is it that I didn't know you were here?" Carlisle asked breaking the silence.

"Because he's overprotective." Sarah said.

Carlisle just looked at her waiting for her to explain further.

"When Sam found me he brought me to the see the rest of the tribe. When they learned about my gift they decided it was best to keep me hidden till I could control it." Sarah said.

"Sam?" Carlisle said.

"Yes, what she says is true. I could tell she wasn't a newborn when I came across her. Sarah acted like she was expecting me for some reason. I knew I couldn't just kill her. She looked like you to much. So I went to the tribal leaders. They agreed. We knew you would be back." Sam said.

"When I found out that you had been turned as well I went looking for you. They didn't like it that much."

"How long before you started feeding from animals?" Carlisle asked.

"Almost instantly. When I first feed on a human, I hated the taste but there were two things that I soon realized why I disliked the taste."

"Really?'

"Self-control and you."

"Sarah, we have to go." Paul said as he gently took her hand.

**CHAPTER THREE: HE'S MY MATE**

Up till then the others had been quiet letting father and daughter talk, but it was getting late and Paul wanted to go home.

"Why does she have to go with you? Rosalie asked.

"Because she's mated to me and Sam." Paul said pulling Sarah close.

"It's alright. I'll be fine." Sarah said as she pulled away looking at Sam for some help.

Sam could tell that Sarah still had some things she wanted to tell them.

"Be home by midnight."

"Midnight? Really?" Sarah said with a slight pout.

"Or you can come home now." Sam said.

"Why don't we go?" Carlisle said turning around.

"Yeah." Sarah said with a smirk before jumping on her father's back.

"SARAH!" Carlisle said not expected the added weight.

"Yes, Daddy?" Sarah said with fake innocents.

"Same cheeky child." Carlisle said shaking his head as Sarah got off him.

"Hey, I'm **your** cheeky child." Sarah said moving to stand in front of him.

"Yes, and I seem to remember a certain child who was very aquatinted with a corner." Carlisle said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Daddy, I'm sorry." Sarah said hoping to get him to change his mind.

"Come on, lil sis. You can ride on me back to the house if you don't want to run." Emmett said as he moved to stand next to her.

Sarah smiled and climbed up on his back.

"Ok. But I'm older then you."

"Not by appearance." Emmett said before taking off toward the house with everyone else following after him.

Sam, Paul, Seth, and Jacob went back to their homes.

"Don't hurt her, Emmett!" Carlisle called after him.

"No, Prob, Pops!" Emmett called back in answer.

"This is fun, Daddy!" Sarah hollered out.

"Glad you like it! Emmett watch where you're going!" Carlisle responded as Emmett nearly missed colliding with a tree.

"Always the party pooper." Sarah said as they reached the house.

"I seem to remember a naughty little girl who was always testing me." Carlisle said crossing his arms as Emmett let Sarah down.

"But you still love me." Sarah said turning to her father.

"Forever and always." Carlisle responded.

"That's true." Edward said as Bella came out."

**CHAPTER FOUR: LEARNING CARLISLE'S COVEN**

After going inside and settling in the living room, Sarah told them what she had been doing since she had been turned. How she learned to control her gift even in and under water. She told of her adventures in Volterra and hiding from the Volturi after she ran away.

"When I came here I ran it to Sam. After being on the reservation hidden from all Paul imprinted on me...a week later Sam did too. But my bond with Sam isn't as great as it is with Paul. I've been with them ever since. I'm not supposed to be off the reservation. Which I think is kind of dumb. They knew my diet and that I needed to hunt."

"I see you still don't follow rules."

"I follow most, maybe half of them, Daddy." Sarah said.

"Well, since we know who you are, we'll tell you who we are." Esme said.

"OHH, can I guess?"

"Sure." Carlisle said.

"Ok...um... Mr. Muscle over there is Emmett because Daddy shouted his name when I was given a piggy back ride here. His ability is strength. Umm...your Rosalie...Emmett's mate. You have beauty as your gift. Heidi can almost rival your gift with hers but of course she's still human. Let's see; over there is Alice and her mate, Jasper."

"What are their ability's?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm... She's a Precognition...she can see the future and he's a Pathokinesis. That's something I want then I could manipulate Daddy's emotions when he's mad at me."

"I would advise against that." Carlisle said sternly.

"What about those two?" Emmett asked pointing to Edward and Bella.

"Well, she's still human...Your chief Swan's daughter right? Jacky talks about you a lot."

"What's my name?" Bella asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan...but most people call you Bella. Your Edward's Mate. Daddy's happy that he's finally found his mate after all this time."

"Thank you, love."

"What about me?" Esme asked.

"Your Daddy's mate."

"What's my name?"

"Esme. Daddy, your gift is compassion which helps with you being a doctor and able to feed off animals so easily."

"How do you know our names?" Alice asked.

"Sam told me. I can read and feel your abilities/gifts within seeing distance." Sarah said.

"What's Esme's gift?" Emmett asked.

"She had love." was all she said.

**CHAPTER FIVE: JEALOUS**

Sarah didn't like Esme much. She looked too much like her mother only with brunette hair.

"You're scared." Jasper said feeling her emotion.

"No, I'm not." Sarah replied to quickly for Carlisle's liking.

"Sarah." Carlisle said.

"I have to go, Daddy. Bye." Sarah said.

Before they could react, she was gone. Carlisle sat next to Esme in thought. He turned to Jasper and Edward.

"Boys?"

"She's afraid and scared." Jasper said.

"That's Esme has replaced your love for your human wife. And that Esme will one day replace her mother in her heart." Edward said.

"The dogs are here." Rosalie said as the smell of wet dog filled the room.

Carlisle sighed, "That didn't take long."

He went and opened the door and let Seth and Jacob in.

"What did you do to her?" Jacob demanded.

"We haven't done anything to her. We only talked." Rosalie said.

"She's locked herself in her room and is refusing to come out." Seth said.

"She has mixed emotions. She thinks that Esme will one day replace her mother." Jasper explained.

"Oh...Well, Sam will talk to her about that. He'll probably send her back to talk with you about it. She was the same way with Sam."

"What did Sam say?" Carlisle asked.

"That no one could replace the ones you love and hold close." Jacob said.

"Wait...I thought she was his mate?" Rosalie said.

"He's more her Alpha then her Mate. We say this because she's always gone to Sam for approval. She goes to Paul because he imprinted on her first and because he saved her from Victoria, James and Laurent. When James came for Bella, Sarah knew how much Bella meant to Edward." Seth said.

"Wait...She knew us before today?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Sam and Paul couldn't keep anything from her after we found her hiding out in a tree watching you all. No matter how hard we all tried to keep her away she always found her way around it." Jacob said.

"Sam had her on lock down when Victoria and that newborn army came. She's a good fighter, much like you, Carlisle, but she's every bit stubborn when she wants to be." Seth said.

"And great with the younger children on the reservation." Jacob added. "We better go, Seth. Sam will be wondering what is keeping us."

"Alright."

They left. Carlisle went up to his study. Esme came up and stood in the doorway watching him.

"Is something wrong, Love?"

"All this time she's been alive. She's been here. And we didn't even notice."

"She was hidden from us."

"But we should have smelt her! She's been watching us for weeks! Sam and Paul told her about us!"

"Carlisle, please, don't be rash about this. She'll come back."

Esme sat on his lap trying to get some form of affection from him. Carlisle sighed and wrapped his arms around her and drew her close. Esme cuddled up to him. He smiled knowing he was trying to distract him.

"The children" Carlisle asked.

"They went to the cottage."

**CHAPTER SIX: UNDERSTANDING**

Soon the two were in the master bedroom and making love to one another. Three hours later, the lay naked under the cover.

"You know you should close the blinds when you do it." Came a voice from the window.

Startled Carlisle and Esme looked over and outside the window on branch sat his daughter, Sarah, smirking.

"Get in here, missy." Carlisle said as Esme flashed about the room to get her clothes on and throw Carlisle his so he could get dressed.

"Daddy." Sarah said as she climbed through the opened window.

She went over to Carlisle, who was now sitting up on the bed, dressed. Once she was standing in reaching distances, he pulled her over his side and over his lap. Esme stood stunned by the door.

"Daddy, no." Sarah said with pout.

"You've earned this, Sarah Marie. You know how I feel about eavesdropping." was all he said before his hand collided with his bottom.

A dozen swats later, Sarah was giving a small quiet whimpers. Carlisle held her in his arms and comforted her. Esme turned to leave the room.

"Don't leave!" Sarah called out rushing to her before she could make it the bedroom door.

Esme looked at Carlisle with wide eyes. She looked between the two of them. Carlisle nodded.

"I would never leave, Sarah. I need you to understand that I'm not mated to your father to replace your real mother. I would never do such a thing."

"I know, but you look so much like her."

"Really."

"Yes. You have her eyes, smile, and you smell like Daddy. Mommy almost always could be found wearing daddy's cologne or his shirt."

"Really?" Esme asked looking at her.

"Yeah, although she wore his shirts when he was gone and his cologne when he was just gone for the day." Sarah said with a smile.

"Most nights I'd come home late and found them in the master bed asleep. Marie on one side. Sarah in the middle, leaving space for me on the other side." Carlisle said as Sarah pulled Esme back to the bed and climbed in close to her father.

"But on the days that I would get in trouble, Mommy would always say, 'wait till your father gets home' and then I would sit in my pajamas on the stairs waiting for him to come home."

"Oh."

"Yes."

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

They lay on the bed and talked. They heard a stamped of feet coming into the house. The next thing they knew the other 'children' were on the bed.

"You came back!" Emmett said excitedly.

"Of course, I did. Although, I got a spanking for my troubles." Sarah said with a pout.

"Of course. Carlisle said with a wide smile as he pulled her close.

"Hey, Emmett, Jasper, I think we found what he's been missing." Edward said looking at the twinkle in Carlisle's eyes.

"I think your right, dear brother." Emmett said with a smile as he pulled Rosalie close.

"Yeah, Hey Dad, can you control your emotions there? You're gonna make my explode." Jasper said putting his hands on his temples and rubbing like he had a headache as Alice moved closer.

"Hey, you came in here." Carlisle said as Sarah snuggled down under the covers.

"Um, Sarah?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Sarah asked half-awake half asleep.

"When were you supposed to be back to the Reservation?"

"Oh, Shoot! They don't know that I left again!" Sarah said as she sat straight up dislodging her father's grip on her.

"Sarah! Why do you ask, Bella?" Carlisle said as he pulled Sarah to him once more.

"Jacob, Seth and Paul are here." Bella said looking out the window once more.

"Smell like wet dog." Rosalie said.

"You get used to it." Sarah said as she pulled from her father's arms and went downstairs to get the door with everyone else following.

"Sam is pissed." was all Paul said after she opened the door.

"And I don't care. Sam doesn't own me. I'm not gonna lose my daddy again. I thought he was dead once I'm not gonna let him go." Sarah said.

"You know how strong our bond is." Paul said.

"I know." Sarah said.

"Alice is already planning your room." Edward said.

"And Sam?"

"He'll get over it. Our bond is stronger than the bond I have with him."

"We best get you home." Jasper said.

"She's not leaving, Jasper." Carlisle said wrapping his arms around Sarah from behind.

"I'll come back, Daddy." Sarah said as she spun around to face him and place a kiss on his cheek.

"You better." Carlisle said sternly.

"Alright" Sarah said with a smile.

They all ran to the treaty line/river with her. Once there Sam waiting with his arms crossed.

"You were told not to leave the house again." Sam said sternly.

"And how often do I listen to that order." Sarah mumbled so only the coven could hear her.

"Sarah." Carlisle said in warning.

"Sorry, Sam." Sarah said obediently.

"It's late and we all need to sleep. Boys, take her to Emily's. She's waiting."

"She's not my mother, Sam." Sarah said as Paul phased into his wolf form.

"Does she always ride him like a horse?"

"Yes."

"I see. We got to talking and lost track of the time. Carlisle said.

"Did you want to see her tomorrow?"

"Yes, I do. Alice wants to get her room ready and needs her help picking out colors for the boys to paint. And Paul will be allowed to stay at the house as well. As long as he has your permission."

"Yes, I knew one day one of you would catch her outside of the Reservation. And then you'd take her from me. Paul is going with her. I do not mind...only that you respect the Tribe's perimeter shifts."

"Ok. I will also be enrolling her in Forks High school. She has to be at least 15 or 16. I know she had her license."

"She's 16 and is a junior. Paul will have to remain on the reservation for schooling." Sam said.

The two shook hands and went their separate ways. Back at Emily's, Sarah was in her bed cuddled up with Paul next to her. They both were sound asleep. Sam and Emily stood in the doorway.

"Why is Paul in her bed?"

"Sarah refused to go to bed without him with her." Emily said.

Sam sighed. He went over and pulled the cover up to their shoulders. He sat on the edge of the bed on Sarah's side.

"Tomorrow Sarah and Paul start moving their things into the Cullen home. I've already talked with Paul's parents. They don't seem to mind too much. Only wish is that he continues school on the reservation." Sam said.

"And Sarah? What about her schooling?" Emily asked.

"It's up to Carlisle. She's his daughter. I'm just her foster father. She'll go live with him and will forget about me." Sam replied.

"I don't think she'll do that. If she's anything like Carlisle, she won't forget about you."

**CHAPTER EIGHT: NEW HOME, SAME OLD RULES**

Sam and Emily went to bed. The next morning, Sam was up before the others and went to the kitchen being careful not to wake Emily up. He sat down at the table after getting the coffee machine going. Sarah came down and found Sam sitting at the table with his head in his hands. She went to stand in front of him and waited for him to look at her.

"Are you still mad at me?" Sarah asked looking at him.

"No." Sam said looking up at her.

Sarah only nodded and moved so she was sitting on his lap. Placing her head on his shoulder she spoke again.

"Daddy spanked me last night, Sammy."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What could you have done to make Carlisle spank you after only seeing him for about six hours?"

"I was eavesdropping on him and Esme."

"That was naughty of you."

"I know. And Daddy let me know how he felt about that."

"I talked with Carlisle. Today, you and Paul will be moving into their home today. Alice is preparing your room today and might need some help with colors."

"What about you? And Emily?"

"We will be staying here. You and Paul will still be part of this pack but you will also be part of Carlisle's Coven as well."

"Will I be able to see you though, right?"

"Yes, you will. As long as you follow the rules."

"Papa. You'll always be my papa." Sarah said as she snuggled up with him.

Sam smiled and held her close. Emily and Paul were watching from the entryway. Paul sighed.

"I guess I better go talk with my parents."

"Sam did last night. As long as you continue your schooling on the Reservation they don't care."

"Oh...ok." Paul said.

"Why don't you come in?" Sam said looking up from his cuddle with Sarah.

"Yeah. Don't you know you could get spanked for eavesdropping?" Sarah said with a smile.

"Says the little vamp that got spanked by her daddy." Paul said teasing his mate.

"HUMPH!" Sarah said as she got up and stuck her tongue out at him.

Sam grabbed hold of Paul as he passed and easily placed him across his lap.

"WAIT, SAM!" Paul protested as he felt someone grab him.

Sam's only answer was a mild spank across Paul's bottom. The front door opened and Jacob, Seth, and Quinn walked in.

"Hey, JAKE! Help me."

"No, thanks! Last time I tried to help you out of a spanking I ended up with a sore backside before school.

"Oh, quit whining." Sam said letting Paul up after two more swats.

Paul pouted and looked at him as he pretended that his bottom was really sore. Sarah stood by Emily helping her make breakfast making sure there was enough for everyone. Paul went up behind Sarah and wrapped his arms around the teen.

"So when do you want to go over to the Cullen's?"

"When Bella gets here." Sarah said.

"Bella?" Jacob said.

"Yeah. Edward would have come with her but with the treaty and all he's decided he wants to stay in daddy's good graces." Sarah said as if it was no big deal.

Emily looked at Jacob.

"And you better be nice to her, Jacob." Sam said.

"I didn't say I wasn't." Jacob said.

"She's here." Quinn said from the door way.

"She's early."

**Please read and review.**

**I have decided to put my other stories on hold and I have not come up with anything new since my last up date for them.**

**Please let me know what you think about this story and if I should continue!**

**Zivadavid123**


	2. Chapter Nine

Here is the next chapter for SARAH MARIE CULLEN.

I do not own TWILIGHT or its characters except for Sarah Marie Cullen.

Your input and ideas are always welcomed.

CHAPTER NINE: NEW HOME, SAME OLD RULES: PART TWO.

Qin let Bella in. Jacob went over to her and gave her a hug.

"How hungry are you, Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, I already ate. Esme made sure I was feed before I came here. After I take them back I gotta get to school." Bella said. "Carlisle already called and told them I was gonna be late."

"Can't wait for daddy to get me a car." Sarah said.

"Why? So you can drive around and let everyone think that Dr. Cullen spoils his children?" Jacob asked.

"Hey, he doesn't spoil them."

"Really, Sarah. Last month, Edward got a speeding ticket and didn't even get his car taken."

"No, but Carlisle made him work of the cost of the ticket." Sarah said while Bella nodded.

"That's right. That's why he wasn't able to leave the house for a week besides going to school." Jacob said.

"Sam, can I hit him."

"No. Jacob, behave. Sarah, you and Paul need to go get ready to leave."

"But I don't want to leave." Sarah said with a small whine.

"I didn't say you had to leave now. Go get dressed and then come back and have breakfast." Sam said as he pulled out a seat for Emily and Bella to sit.

"Alright we're going." Paul said leading Sarah up the stairs once more.

When they came back down Sarah was still pouting. After eating they got in Bella's truck and went back to the Cullen's. When Bella pulled up Carlisle and Esme were waiting. Bella was surprised to see Edward was with them.

"Hey, Edward." Bella said.

"Hi, Bells." Edward said flashing to her side.

"Carlisle, is it ok if I take a quick shower before we head off to school? Don't need Rosalie complaining about the wet dog smell."

"She's gonna have to get used to it with Paul staying with us." Carlisle said.

"Ok." Bella said.

Edward and Bella took Edward's Volvo to the school. Sarah smiled at her father.

"You really don't mind this, Daddy?" Sarah asked holding Paul's hand.

"No, child, don't mind. But we will be going over some rules."

"I know, the rules daddy."

"Do you remember the rules?" Carlisle asked.

Sarah reached into the backpack that Paul was wearing and pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to him. Esme read over his shoulder.

"Well, when did you write this out?"

"She's been writing those out for weeks now. Never really knew why. Most of the rules are the same as the ones Sam has set for the pack. Consequences are a bit different some are the same." Paul said as Sarah danced about on the driveway.

"Really?" Esme said.

Carlisle went after his dancing daughter and brought her back over.

"Still like to dance I see."

"Yup."

They went into the living room and talked over the do's and don'ts of the house. Sarah listened intently and was smiling throughout the whole thing and was happy to finally be home. Carlisle and Esme like how agreeable Paul was to the rules and its consequences for breaking them. They showed them the room they were going to stay in.

"Alice wants to take you into Port Angelus and go shopping. Once you and Paul pick out the colors you want for the wall Edward and Emmett will paint it for you...oh and the piano in the den that's considered Edwards. Unless you know a few songs then just leave the piano alone." Carlisle said.

"I remember a few lessons." Sarah said.

"A few? I paid for 20 lessons only to find out that your tutor wasn't really teaching you much." Carlisle said.

"Paul, do you play?" Esme asked.

"No, Ma'am."

"Now, there is no need to address us like that. You can call us by our names till your comfortable addressing us as your parents like the others have."

"And Bella?" Sarah asked.

"In her own time, Sarah." Esme said.

Sarah made no further comment. The two were left alone to pick out colors for their room as decide where they were going to place everything. About noon Sarah got hungry, so she and Paul went down to the kitchen to find Carlisle and Esme making them lunch.

"Daddy, I coulda made something for us. You and mama didn't have to." Sarah said feeling bad that she didn't tell her father this sooner.

"It's alright, Angel. I miss cooking for you." Carlisle said as he placed grilled cheese burgers in front of her.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sarah said excitedly as she grabbed one.

"Cullen Special." Carlisle said delighted to see her face light up.

"What's so special about a cheese burger?" Paul said.

"Take a bit, Babe and you'll find out for yourself." Sarah said then took a big bit of her burger and closing her eyes as she did so.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, even better then I remember!" Sarah said as she took another bit.

Paul looked at her like she had grown another head but took a bit anyways.

"OHHHH, this is good!" Paul said taking three more bits while Sarah laughed at her mate's antics.

"Told you you'd like it. Daddy's burgers can beat any restaurant burger. Then only thing was when I was little Daddy would only make'em once a week and my mom and I never knew what day he's make'em and I would always think that he'd make'em on the weekend when he was home and not having to leave with the hunt." Sarah said as she finished her second burger and was reaching for a third.

"Alright, missy. You need to eat more than just the burgers." Carlisle said moving the plate away and placing green beans in front of her.

Sarah gave a pout but did as she was told and ate some green beans and pears. Paul tried to avoid eating the green beans but noticed the look he was getting from Carlisle and Esme.

"Don't you like green beans, son?"

"He hates vegies, Daddy." Sarah said taking Paul's plate and eating the green beans with her fingers.

"Vegetables are healthy for you, Paul." Carlisle said.

"I know, Doc, I just never eat them...my parents tried and they ways ended up wearing them even though I always ended up going to with a smarting behind." Paul said as if it was no big deal.

"Well, with Daddy if you throw them at him he just gives you a new plate full and a few swats each and every time." Sarah said as she remembered sitting at the kitchen table when she was younger.

"Do you know that first hand, love?"

"HEY!" Sarah said as she chased him around the kitchen.

Paul just laughed and let her chase him for a bit before allowing her to get him. Carlisle and Esme let them have their fun. Sarah giggled as she landed on top of him. The two of them laid on the floor for a while.

"Are you ok down there?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Carlisle, where fine." Paul said holding Sarah close.

"Let's get up...I'm still hungry." Sarah said even as she snuggled into his arms.

Paul just laughed he scooped her up and carried her back to the table only to placed her in Carlisle's lap. Carlisle laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Go finish your lunch then we can talk about your schooling." Carlisle said as he stood her up and lightly swatted her bottom.


	3. Chapter Ten

Here is the next chapter for SARAH MARIE CULLEN.

I do not own TWILIGHT or its characters except for Sarah Marie Cullen.

Your input and ideas are always welcomed.

CHAPTER TEN: SHE'S NOT HERE!

Sarah looked at Carlisle as did Paul but his for a different reason. When he sat down he found more green beans on his plate but it was twice as much as before.

"Do I really gotta eat all this?" Paul asked picking at it.

"Yes, you do. And you're not getting up till you finish them." Carlisle said as Sarah took another burger and took a huge bit.

"Come on, Love. Green beans aren't that bad besides Daddy always adds a little seasoning to it."

"Alright, I'll try'em." Paul said.

After the first bit Paul was eating the rest before he knew it. Carlisle just smiled as did Esme.

"What did you need to talk about, Daddy?"

"I'm taking you to Forks High School in the morning to enroll you there."

"What's wrong with going to school at the reservation with Paul, Jake and Seth?" Sarah asked.

"It's not that there is anything wrong with going out to the Reservation every day. It's just that I would rather you are going to a public school."

"La Push High school is a public school. There are some neighboring houses that send their children to La Push schools." Sarah protested.

"I know. Just try it please, for me as your father." Carlisle asked.

Sarah just looked at him. She didn't know what to say. Getting up she went to her new room. Paul looked at Carlisle.

"My parents want me to go to La Push to finish out my schooling." Paul said.

"And that's fine. Your parents and Sam agreed to letting you live her so you can be with Sarah I don't mind it. But Sarah needs to understand my reasoning on her own."

"I'm sure she will, Carlisle."

Esme went up the stairs to talk with Sarah. Sarah was in her room staring out the window. She went to her and placed a hand on her arm.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I don't know." Sarah said as she slide to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Sarah, you know that your father is doing what's best for you."

"I know. But what I don't get why I can't go to La Push High school. If I go to Forks High, I have to start over…I have to keep what I am a secret…I lose my friends. If I stay at La Push, Daddy won't be happy." Sarah said as she leaned on Esme.

"Your father wants what's best for you." Esme said.

"I know…but Paul goes to La Push and his parents still want him to go there not just because of the law but because they want him there. Daddy will be driving to La Push boarder anyways." Sarah said.

"Maybe you should go talk with him and see what your mate thinks."

"Paul will want me to go to Forks." Sarah said.

Esme kissed her forehead and then went down to the kitchen. Paul and Carlisle were still talking getting to know one another more. Around 2:30 Carlisle's Cell rang.

"Dr. Cullen." Carlisle said.

"Dad? It's Edward." Came the voice at the other end.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Is Sarah with you?"

"Yeah she's upstairs in her room getting things ready so we can move her and Paul into the room when you all get home." Carlisle said as Esme and Paul went upstairs to check on her.

"Are you sure she's in her room?"

"Edward, what is it that you know that I don't."

"Sarah isn't in her room." Esme said coming back down the stairs.


	4. Chapter Eleven

Here is the next chapter for SARAH MARIE CULLEN.

I do not own TWILIGHT or its characters except for Sarah Marie Cullen.

Your input and ideas are always welcomed.

Thank you, Wandamarie, I love your reviews!

I have named Carlisle's human wife, Samantha. If you have a better name or a different name PM me or leave review for me to find it.

Thank You,

Zivadavid123

Chapter Eleven: Finding Her

Sarah looked towards the door then the window opening. Making a quick decision she jumped out the window and ran for the cliffs. She knew that Alice and Edward will know that she left the house and that Sam will be able to smell her sent from where he is. She sat on the edge of the cliff looking down and thinking about what had happened. Alice and Edward shared a look during their period break. All the Cullen's had the same break period.

"Edward, you better call Dad." Alice said.

"I'm on it."

Edward pulled out his phone while listening to Alice explains things to the others.

"Daddy wants Sarah to come here for school. But she doesn't know what to think about it."

"Where is she?"

"She left the house threw the open window in the room we sent up for her."

"Dad didn't even know she had left." Edward said as he hung up.

"She's in hot water when he finds her."

"I don't think so." Rosalie said.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"Well, Sarah is his biological daughter from when he was human. And he seems to be a lot easier on her then on us." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, are you jealous?" Jasper said as she felt her feelings.

"NO! I'm just saying."

"I don't think he'll be any easier on her then he is with us when we leave the house without telling him or momma." Emmett said.

"Remember last night, when we all returned and she said that Carlisle had spanked her for leaving without letting Mama explain how she felt that she didn't want to replace our moms' role in our lives even if they've been dead for years." Alice said.

"Do you know where she's at?"

"No. I do know she's at that cliff."

"Really?"

"Hey, guys what are you doing?" Came Bella voice as she comes over to them after as the bell let the classes out.

"Sarah left the house."

"Really? Does Carlisle know?" Bella asked.

"He does now." Edward said.

They all just sighed lost in their own thoughts as they went to their next to class, Edward and Bella had Biology, Alice and Jasper had Chemistry, and Emmett and Rosalie had English. Just before class could begin, Jasper could smell that something was not right and ran from the room with Alice close behind. As they ran past the other classrooms Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie could see Jasper running down the hall and went after them.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Something isn't right." Edward said reading Jasper's thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked as Jasper was headed for the woods.

"When we were sitting on the bed in Mama and Papa's bed I caught this strange smell on Sarah. It was an old smell. Very distained but I could smell it. I can smell that same sent as she/he pasted the school. I think they might go after Sarah. Edward, you might want to put Bella on your back."

Back at the Cullen home, Carlisle was looking at Esme and Paul.

"How could we not hear her leave?"

"She can mask her sounds." Paul said, "That's how she was able to sneak off the Reservation most days."

"Well. We best go find her. Paul would you mind going to the reservation and tell Sam and the others that Sarah has gone MIA." Esme asked.

"Not a problem, Esme." Paul said.

Paul took off his shirt and then went outside and then into the forest to phase and find Sam. As Carlisle and Esme went into town to see if Sarah was there, Sarah was sitting on the edge of the cliff in the La Push area. Paul and the rest of the pack would often come here to show off. She heard a noise behind her and went stood and sniffed the air and smiled.

"I see you've found me again."

"You can be so predictable sometime, My Child."

"Really, Mother, Daddy doesn't know you were changed."

"Does he know about your shape-shifter werewolf mate?"

"He does. We're moving into Daddy's House."

They stood in silence watching each other.

"You're mad."

"No."

"YES! You're mad that I'd rather move in with Father, then with you! You've always been jealous of my relationship with Daddy!"

They heard a noise behind them and turned to see Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett come into view.

"Sarah!"

"How the hell did you find me!"

"Alice, call Dad." Edward said.

"Don't!"

"Who are you? Get away from my sister!" Rosalie said moving to Sarah and pulling her away from the nomad Vampire.

"I see you brought me a snack."

"Mother, don't you know he'll do anything to keep her safe."

"Mother?" The others said.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Sarah Marie Cullen." Came Carlisle's voice from the edge of the woods where Esme, Sam, Paul and the rest of Sam's Pack stood.

"Daddy!"

"Edward and Alice were kind enough to notice and inform me that you left the house."

"Umm…"

"Nothing to say to your wife, Carlisle."

"I didn't know you were alive, Samantha. Who changed you?"

"Sarah did. She went into a fitting rampage and killed three locals and changed me."

"HEY! I was a newborn and looking for Daddy!"

"Yes, and he's all you'll ever want, besides your mate." Samantha said snarky.

"Well, he is my idol." Sarah said looking at her father.

"Why you little…" Samantha said before cutting herself off.

Before anyone could react Samantha was at Sarah's side and slapped her twice across the face. Sarah stood stunned, hands on her cheeks where her mother had hit her. Turning she ran to Carlisle and buried her face in her father's shoulder as he held her.

"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE OUR DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!?" Carlisle shouted as he held Sarah.

"I have every right to slap her." Samantha said as she stood her ground.

Esme gently took Sarah from Carlisle and held her close as Carlisle approached Samantha.

"Why do you come looking for Sarah?"

"Because she's my daughter and she sired me. Where she is I will always be nearby." Samantha said.

"You didn't have to slap her."

Once Sarah got a hold of her emotions with the help of Jasper, who was sending calming waves to her, she turned back to her mother.

"Pain." Sarah said.

Samantha fell to the ground in agony. Carlisle looked at Sarah then at Samantha. Sarah held her mother under the pain for a full five minutes.

"I HATE YOU. You never loved me. Never have and never will." Sarah said as she canceled the pain. "You know…when your child tells you that her idol is her father you should be happy for her."

"I could never be happy for it."

"Then maybe you should leave me."

"I can't and I won't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm your mother."

"I've got Esme now. I don't need you." Sarah said.

"Sarah, there is no need for you to behave like this." Carlisle said turning to her.

Sarah just huffed and turned away. Carlisle looked at her and then at Samantha.

"How long have you been following Sarah?"

"Right after my new born stage I sought her out and started following her. Aro was surprised to see a mother/daughter coven."

"You know Aro?" Carlisle asked.

"You told me that Aro didn't know of your exists, Sarah." Sam said crossing his arms.

"I said that to protect you and the pack, Papa." Sarah said.

"Seems like there is still much to talk about. I'm just glad that we found you and that you're safe." Carlisle said wrapping his arms around his daughter.

Sarah sighed letting all the anger and hatred leave her body. Samantha sighed as well and looked at them.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I shouldn't have slapped you. Your father is right." Samantha said as she stepped closer arms open.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Mother." Sarah said as she stepped into her mother's embraces.

After that they all headed back to the house. Carlisle had an arm around Sarah and an arm around Esme.


	5. Chapter Twelve

Here is the next chapter for SARAH MARIE CULLEN.

I do not own TWILIGHT or its characters except for Sarah Marie Cullen.

Your input and ideas are always welcomed.

Thank You,

Zivadavid123

Chapter Twelve: More to Explain and Final Decision

Sarah sat on the couch with Paul as everyone else was gathered around her.

"Alright, young lady, start talking." Carlisle said.

Sarah sighed and started for the beginning.

After I was turned, it only took me a few hours to figure out what I was so I knew I had to feed. I went to go feed on some animals and then went home to try and talk with you about what I had become. Mother told me that you were out hunting and looking for me. So I waited for your return. Stayed hidden in my room till you came home, because I didn't want anyone to know what I was. After two weeks of waiting, Mother made the mistake of coming into my room. Hadn't feed since returning home and was hungry and angry that you hadn't come home yet."

"So when she came in I bit her and went into a rage. I destroyed half the village and killed three people in the presses. When I realized what I did, knew that you wouldn't be happy with what I did and so I took Mother and we left the town and never returned. We spent most of our time looking for you."

"What do you mean _we_?" Samantha asked.

"Sorry, _I spent_ most of the time looking for you; she was more interested in the people. Mother left me a few years after we got control of our thirst and was able to feed only twice every two weeks. Mother feed on human and I feed on animals, knowing you would prefer animals rather the Humans. Mother seemed to find me where ever I went after that. One year I was hunting when one of the Guard, Jane, I think her name was, anyways she told me that Aro was expecting me. So mother and I went with her."

"I could smell that you were there, Carlisle. I just didn't know where. Aro had us in another part of the castle." Samantha said as she shifted in her seat.

"Really? What did Aro say? He didn't tell me you both were there." Carlisle said.

"He didn't say much. He did tell me that I had a gift much like you did. We stayed with the Volturi for a while. Well, I did. Mother left me once again."

"Hey, I stayed close by."

"Yeah if you mean the next country over. Anyways, Aro helped me discover my gift. He said I could be part of his Guard or become a Princess of Volterra."

"And which did you choose?" Carlisle asked.

"I kinda didn't get a chance to answer as Caius deemed me his Princess." Sarah said with a slight smile.

"Are you still?" Rosalie asked.

"I am." Sarah said as she reached into her bag that she now had with her.

She pulled out a document that stated that she was a Princess to the Volturi. Carlisle was her father but that Aro, Caius, and Marcus had adopted her as their own daughter. It was signed by all three with one more line that was blank.

"After you left a few years later Aro decided that I was ready to leave the castle once more. They told me I could find you here in the States. They didn't tell me where exactly. I made my way from Maine and went to every State. The last being Washington. It was then that I meet Sam, Jacob and Seth. I told them I was hiding from Aro's guards and needed a place to hide. Mother didn't like that I had lied."

"Lying with not get you far, Child." Samantha said as she sat back in her seat.

"It got me Paul." Sarah said as Paul pulled her closer.

They all sat in silence for quite some time. Carlisle and Sam where sharing the same look that it started to freak the rest of them out. Sarah being a Daddy's Girl pulled herself from Paul and moved to Carlisle's lap and snuggled up to him.

"Don't think you're getting any sympathy form me, you naughty child." Carlisle said as he lightly tapped her bottom.

"Papa?" Sarah asked looking at Sam.

"Oh no, you don't." Sam said.

Sarah gave a slight pout and turned her head into Carlisle's shoulder.

"Carlisle, Is it common for a child to sire their parent?" Samantha asked.

"No, because most children between the ages of 2-17 are not allowed to be changed. Even though the children turned at a young age are cute and sweet, they aren't fully able to comprehend the secrecy of being vampires. They don't have the maturity of an adult Vampire even after their new born stage." Carlisle said.

"Why didn't Aro decide to end you?" Edward asked looking at Sarah.

"Because of Daddy. Aro said I reminded him to much of Daddy to kill me. Plus once I had learned to control and use my gift he and the others decided that I was an asset to the Guard."

As Sarah continued her story with Samantha adding her say every now and then, Carlisle and Sam realized that she had done everything with the intention of finding her Daddy. The others soon realized the same.

"So why where you on that cliff anyways?" Samantha asked when they finished.

"I was thinking. Daddy wants me to go to Forks High School instead of going to La Push High school." Sarah said.

"WHAT!" came the protests of Sam's pack, with the exception of Jacob and Paul.

"Forks are a public school that can offer a lot more then La Push. Beside, were not allowed on La Push Territory." Carlisle said.

"Not without the approval of the tribe leaders." Sam said.

"Does that mean I can't see the rest of the Pack?" Sarah asked looking at Sam.

"You are always allowed to see the pack. I had already talked with the tribal leaders about this. As long as none of them start any fights or feeds off the animals on Reservation, then they are allowed to be on La Push grounds, so long as Sarah is on the Reservation as well."

"That's ok. Sarah is _STILL _going to Forks High." Carlisle said.

"But I don't want to!" Sarah protested.

"It's already been decided, little lady." Carlisle said sternly.

"PAPA?" Sarah said looking at him.

"No, I'm not going to go against Carlisle on this. You were told that once Carlisle realizes that you're here that thing are going to change that includes school."

"But then I'll have to keep what I am a secret everyone at La Push knows what I am." Sarah said with a pout.

"Hey at least you don't have to pretend to human food." Emmett said.

"That's only sometimes." Sarah said.

"Sarah, you're going. Esme and I are taking you there tomorrow to get you signed up." Carlisle said.

"But I don't wanna!" Sarah said.

"One…"

"DADDY!" Sarah said.

"Two…"

"NO!" Sarah said as she flashed out of Carlisle's arms and out of the room and up the stairs to her new room.

"Three." Carlisle said as he got up and went after her.

"We best split up."

"I have a question." Bella asked.

"Yes?" Esme asked.

"Are you still feeding on humans?" Bella asked looking at Samantha.

"No. I made the switch 200 years ago. I only feed on humans every now and then." Samantha said.


	6. Chapter Thirteen

Here is the next chapter for SARAH MARIE CULLEN.

I do not own TWILIGHT or its characters except for Sarah Marie Cullen.

Your input and ideas are always welcomed.

Thank You,

Zivadavid123

Chapter Thirteen: Getting Ready For School

By the next morning, Carlisle had hoped that he had gotten through to Sarah about his views on the change of Schools, after a two hour lecture and a really long spanking which included a long session with a hairbrush and a cane. Sarah was less than thrilled to be going to her new school. Carlisle and Sam went with the others back to the reservation to gather Sarah's and Paul's things. When they returned they had three trucks full of stuff, most being Sarah's. Once everything was in place, Sam and his pack went home for the rest of the night to get some sleep while Carlisle sent his other children out to hunt and told his wife (Esme) that he was going to be in his study if anyone needed him. He offered Sarah a smile to show that he was no longer angry with her and that her slate was wiped clean. Sarah was laying next Esme, nursing her sore bottom with her head in Esme's lap while Esme gently rubbed her back.

"Why do you push him so far, Sarah Marie?" Samantha asked looking at her from her seat across the room.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Mother." Sarah said as Esme continued to rub her back.

"You know how he is."

"And you know how I feel about changing schools, especially in the middle of a school year." Sarah said.

"That doesn't excuse the behavior with your father!" Samantha said.

"Why must you_ always_ bring up what I was already punished for?" Sarah said.

"Must you _always_ make a big deal out of changing schools?" Samantha countered.

"I'm going to see Daddy." Sarah said wincing as she got up.

Esme and Samantha smirked as she rubbed her bottom all the way up the stairs. They heard Carlisle bid her entrance and Sarah enter the room and was in Carlisle arms in an instant. Carlisle smiled and continued with his paperwork while Sarah made herself comfortable in his lap.

"It's well past your bed time, little one." Carlisle said.

"But I'm not tired." Sarah said as she cuddled up to him and closed her eyes.

Carlisle just laughed and continued with his work. Esme came up after about an hour as she sent the others to bed telling Samantha she is welcome to stay in the guest room.

"It's alright. I need to go hunt. I just wanted to make sure _my _daughter didn't jump the cliff and return to her uncles." Samantha said as she headed for the door.

Esme wanted to say more but Samantha was already out the door.

"I see your daughter refused to go to her room once again." Esme said.

"_Our _daughter refused to leave my side." Carlisle said as he showed Esme where Sarah had his shirt fisted in her hand.

"I don't think Samantha like the thought of me in Sarah's life as her mother." Esme

"She's always been that way. When she realized that Sarah was a Daddy's Girl she through a huge fit over it. I think to this day, Samantha hate the little fact."

"When did you realize this?"

"The day I came home to find Sarah throwing a huge tantrum and then the minute she sees me she stopped and went back to playing with her toys like the tantrum didn't even happen. One day, I told Samantha I was going to work, but I just watched them from a distance and noticed that Sarah will forever be a Daddy's girl."

"What was her first word?"

"Daddy. Want Daddy. I was in the nursery with her and Samantha when she said this. She was three when she said her first word. We couldn't figure out why." Carlisle said as he stood up and headed to Sarah and Paul's room.

"I wondered when you were going to bring her in." Paul said looking at his mate asleep in her father's arms as Carlisle came in and placed her on the bed next to him.

Sarah didn't like the exchanging of arms till Paul whispered in her ear and she settled and went back to sleep snuggling toward the warmth.

"The others?" Carlisle asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Sarah's hair.

"Our other children are in their rooms and Samantha left. I offered her the spare guest room but she declined and left."

Carlisle nodded. Paul closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds. Esme watched them sleep for a while. Carlisle kissed Sarah's forehead and patted Paul's back before getting up and walking to the door where his wife stood.

"Let's go. I need to have a talk with the others about school tomorrow."

"I thought we were driving to the school to enroll her."

"We are. I just want to make sure they know to keep an eye on her. Even though she protests ended with her over my knee doesn't mean she won't try to leave the school as soon as we leave." Carlisle said.

"You've got this all planed out, don't you, Daddy?" Alice asked with a smile as she came down from the third floor landing with Jasper and Edward behind her.

"I do." Carlisle said as he led them to the den where Rosalie and Emmett were already sitting.

"I thought I asked you to be in your room?" Esme asked.

"You did, Momma. And we went."

"Then we heard that Dad wanted to talk." Rosalie said.

Carlisle looked at his daughter. Rosalie just smiled as she snuggled into Emmett's strong arms.

"So, Pops, what's up?" Emmett asked.

"I'm going to place Sarah into some of your Junior/Senior mixed classes. Just so I know that she actually at School and not skipping. This shouldn't be a problem if you all are going at the same time. I do ask that you give her some space at school. If she decides to sit away from you during class and at lunch then don't pester her unless she wants to sit with you. Do the same you did with Bella before she and Edward got together."

"That shouldn't be too hard for Rosalie." Edward said with a smile.

"Hey! I was only thinking about the family when you both first started dating." Rosalie said tossing a pillow at her brother.

"Alright you too, that's enough. You're going to wake them." Esme said taking the pillow from Edward before he could throw it back.

"Aww, Mom, where just messin'." Edward said with a smile.

"Yeah, Mom. I _can _tell when he's joking with me." Rosalie said.

"Children, listen to your mother." Carlisle said.

"Yes, Sir." The two said before softly apologizing to their mother.

After the impromptu meeting they all went to their rooms for the remainder of the night, which was only about 3 or 4 more hours at this point. When Sarah awoke early she snuck down the stairs only to be met with her father at the bottom.

"Going somewhere?"

"Not anymore." Sarah said with a sigh.

"Sarah, I would hate to start the morning of by have to scold you." Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'll go dress for school." Sarah said as she went back up the stairs.

As she neared her door she noticed that Paul was still sleeping. She smirked as she tip-toed to the bedside and leaned in close to Paul.

"Pauly. Oh Pauly." Sarah said.

"Umm? Go back to sleep, Sar."

"Time to get up." Sarah said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Paul said as he pulled the cover over his head.

Sarah smirked as she got ready to pounce on her mate. Alice and Jasper came to the door just in time to see Sarah jump on Paul. Said shape-shifter jumped up and caught her around the waist and tickled her.

"HEY! Not fair!" Sarah said as she squirmed out of his reach.

"Come back and cuddle with me." Paul said.

"No. Daddy says it's time to get up!" Sarah said as she pulled the covers out of Paul's reach.

"Remind me again why we didn't stay on the reservation?"

"Because you want me happy and living here makes me happy."

"You were happy on the reservation."

"CHILDREN, YOU'VE GOT TEN MINUTES TO GET DOWN HERE AND EAT!" Carlisle called up the stairs.

"Ten minutes?" Paul said as he jumped up and ran for the bathroom leaving Sarah in a heap on the bed.

"Hey! Did you forget someone?" Jasper asked.

Paul opened the door and smirked.

"I don't think so."

"Fine, then I'll go take a bath in Daddy's bathroom." Sarah said as she grabbed her close and started towards the door.

Paul quickly left the bathroom and was at her said as quick as he could.

"I don't think so!" Paul said.

"FIVE MINUTES!" came the warning call from Carlisle.

"Does he always do that?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. It's his new thing so we all get out the door." Alice said as Paul shut the bathroom door.

Alice and Jasper went down to the kitchen where there were three cups of warm animal blood and two plates of waffles. Jasper took his cup and Alice to her cup.

"Thanks, Daddy." Alice said as Jasper just downed his cup.

Emmett and Rosalie came in as Edward came in through the window.

"Cutting it close, Edward." Esme said looking at the time.

"I had to wait till Charlie left." Edward said as he moved to grab a glass.

"Where are Sarah and Paul?"

"Coming, Daddy." Sarah said as she slid into the kitchen with Paul right behind her.

"HA! I beat you! You owe me five bucks!" Sarah said with a satisfied smile.

"How about five swats as you both are five minutes over." Carlisle said.

"Daddy, that's not fair. Paul didn't know." Alice said seeing the look of horror on Paul's face as it went from playful to horrified.

"Paul, when I give everyone an allotted time to be in the kitchen in the morning, you're expected to come during the amount given. If you come after the time is up then every minute you are over is the number of swats your backside gets. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear, Dr. Cullen."

Sarah looked at her father wondering if she was still going to get swatted.

"I'll let it go for today." Carlisle said as he wrapped an arm around Esme's waist and gave Sarah a pointed look.

"Yes, Daddy, I remember the rules." Sarah said.

"Alright, it's six-forty-five. What does that mean?"

"Time for school." Sarah said with a pout.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll like Forks High." Paul said.

"Yeah but you won't be there. The other's will all have their mate. Even Edward and his mate is still human." Sarah said with a small pout.

Sarah took that minute to look around and notice Samantha wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's Mother."

TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT

Please read and review for quicker updates! Let me know what you think of this update…what do you think will happen at school for Sarah? Will she try to skip out after Esme and Carlisle leave? Will she get into a fight? Will she make new friends? Or will she find out her father's plan to place most of her classes with her new siblings?


	7. Chapter Fourteen

Here is the next chapter for SARAH MARIE CULLEN.

I do not own TWILIGHT or its characters except for Sarah Marie Cullen.

Your input and ideas are always welcomed.

Thank you for your reviews.

Thank You,

Zivadavid123

Chapter Fourteen: Starting At Forks High School

Carlisle looked at Sarah.

"Yeah, I didn't expect her to stay long." Sarah said as she started eating her eggs.

"Samantha seems to think that you would have jumped the cliff and returned to Volterra." Esme said.

"She thinks that all the time."

"What that you'll jump off a cliff?" Emmett asked.

"Return to Uncle Aro." Sarah said as she started to move the food around her plate.

"Babe, you need to eat." Paul said.

"I'm not that hungry anymore." Sarah said as she picked up her glass of re-heated animal blood.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Because she does."

"Why does she think you'll return to them?" Carlisle asked again.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sarah said as she turned to him.

"Sarah." Carlisle said.

Sarah just got up and put her dishes in the sink and went upstairs to get her newly packed backpack and Paul's and went back downstairs.

"Are we leaving?"

Carlisle sighed. He decided to wait till later before trying to get the answer out of her. Esme just smiled. Paul just gave a wary look between Carlisle and his mate. Edward was trying to read Sarah's mind but she was blocking him and Paul was thinking of getting to school on time that he couldn't get any reading from him either. They all went out to the cars.

"Sarah, you're riding with me and Esme. Paul, Alice is going to drive you to the Treaty line and Sam should be waiting for you there." Carlisle said.

"Ok." Paul said as he took his bag from Sarah.

"I don't want to go to Forks." Sarah said leaning against Paul.

"It will be alright. The other will be there might have a class or two with them and lunch. I'll see you after school ok."

"But I won't be able to see you for almost 7 hrs."

"I know. But remember your first day of school at La Push?"

"Yeah. I got three detention and was sent home early."  
"That's not happening again." Carlisle said.

Sarah just ignored him and continued talking with Paul.

"Babe, I'll come see you when school lets out."

"Yeah, that's another thing. You'll be out before me." Sarah said with a small pout.

"You'll be fine. I Promise. And when we get home you can tell me all about your day."

Sarah still wasn't convinced or thrilled about going to Forks High. Paul got into the back of Alice's car as Jasper was sitting in the front. Sarah got into the back of Carlisle's Black Mercedes and waited for the other two to get in the car. Edward was driving in his own Red Volvo so he could get Bella like he did every morning since they started dating. Rosalie and Emmett took Emmett's Jeep. Most of the car ride to the school was quiet.

"Sarah, I want to know why Samantha thought you'd return to Aro."

"Because mother has always thought that."

"There's more to this, Sarah. I can tell."

"You always can." Sarah said.

Esme placed a hand on Carlisle's arm. They pulled in front of the school and parked. Sarah watched as her siblings went toward the school and met up with Bella and some of her friends. She could her them talking.

"Hey, why are your parents here?" Jessica asked.

"Our new little sister is starting today." Edward said.

"They adopted another?" She asked.

"No." Emmett said.

"Carlisle's biological daughter was living with close relatives and just came back." Rosalie said.

"Oh."

When Sarah got out of the car she noticed almost everyone was looking at them and most of the boys had mouths wide open at looking at her.

"Dude, who is that?!"

"Damn, Man aint she something."

"Must be a new Cullen." One of the cheerleaders said.

Carlisle and Esme just ignored them and all the Cullen's filed in behind Carlisle and Esme as they lead Sarah to the Office.

"Dr. Cullen, It's good to see you. This must be your daughter, Sarah."

"Hello, Mr. Peeves."

"Yes, this is our daughter, Sarah."

"That's great. I think you are gonna like coming her for school. Here is your schedule." Mr. Peeves said.

"Thanks." Sarah said then left the room without another word.

Carlisle and Esme were astonished by this behavior. When Sarah went out of the office she saw her sibling standing by the wall watching her.

"Let me guess, half my schedule has at least one of you in the same class as me." Sarah said as she handed the paper to Alice.

**SARAH MARIE CULLEN**

CLASS SCHEDULE

ENGLISH….….ROOM 123

ART…...ROOM 234

GYM….….…...GYM B

CHEMISTRY…..…ROOM 228

LUNCH…...CAFATERIA

ALBRA 1A….ROOM 101

HISTORY…...ROOM 200

HOMEROOM…...ROOM 122

"Yeah, Jasper and I have English and Gym. Emmett has Art and History. Rosalie had Art, History, and Algebra 1A with you. Edward has Chemistry. And Bella Has Chemistry and homeroom with you." Alice said.

Sarah looked at the paper once more before she threw it in the trash. Carlisle and Esme had come out at this point.

"Why is that in the trash?" Esme asked.

Sarah didn't say anything all she did was glare at Carlisle. The other students standing around started to watch.

"I'm not stupid, Daddy." Sarah said.

"I never said you were." Carlisle said looking at her.

"That Class Schedule says otherwise." Sarah said pointing to said paper in the trash bin.

"Sarah, I know how you are with changing schools during the school year.

"So, to keep an eye on me you pair _each _and _every_ class with one or two of theirs?"

"No. It's just so you at least know someone in one of your classes." Carlisle said.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! After all this time you're still going to do this!"

"Sarah, you need to calm down."

"YOU DO THIS EVERY TIME! Have people that we know that have children of their own be in the same class with me! It's a never ending cycle!"

"Do not shout at me, Sarah Marie."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why is your schedule in the trash?"

"Don't need it. I've got it in my memory." Sarah said calmly looking at Esme before turning around and walking away.

"Sarah Marie Cullen, we are not done." Carlisle said.

"Really? Because I am." Sarah said.

Carlisle have had enough of his daughter's backtalk and rudeness went to her and grabbed her arm before leading her into the conference room that was right across the hall. Emmett, Jasper and Edward quickly cleared the hall of the other students and some of the teachers helped as they also realized what was going to happen. Alice stood next to Esme as she looked longing at the closed door,

Sarah quickly realized what was going to happen as soon as her father shut the door and tried to plead with him, but Carlisle wasn't having any of it as he pulled out a chair and patted his lap.

"I warned you over and over and over again, Sarah Marie. I have had enough. If you don't want to head my warnings then, so be it."

"But Daddy."

"No, Sarah."

Sarah could tell there was no getting out of the spanking she knew was going to happen wither she complied or not. She made her way over to Carlisle and found herself staring at the carpet floor.

TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT

Please read and review for quicker updates!

I had to think about this chapter for a while and thought that I would just type it up and see where it took me…

Let me know what you think and your thoughts for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter Fifteen

Here is the next chapter for SARAH MARIE CULLEN.

I do not own TWILIGHT or its characters except for Sarah Marie Cullen and Samantha Cullen.

Your input and ideas are always welcomed.

Thank you for your reviews.

Thank You,

Zivadavid123

Chapter Fifteen: Classes

After a rather quick, but firm, talk with her father, Sarah stood outside the class English Class room with Alice and Jasper and a sore backside. Alice looked at Sarah.

"Are you ready?"

"Not really. My backside is sore."

"Well that what's happens when you get on Dad's bad side." Jasper said.

"I wonder what Paul is doing?"

"Come on, we're late enough as it is." Jasper said.

Sarah sighed and followed them into the class room.

"Cullen's, you're late." The teacher said.

"We had a little family emergency this morning." Alice said handing the Hall pass to the teacher before following Jasper to their seats.

"And who are you?" He asked looking at Sarah.

"Sarah Cullen." Sarah said handing him her pass and a note from the principle.

"I see. Well, just pick a seat." He replied as he gestured toward the desks.

Sarah looked around the room and noticed that there were two empty seats. One in front of Jasper at the back of the classroom next to Alice and one right in front of the teacher's desk. Sighing Sarah went to the back of the room.

"Are you their younger sister?" the girl next to her asked.

"Yeah." Sarah said.

"That sucks. I got three older sibs myself. I've got twin brothers and a sister. My sister graduated already and my brothers are on the football team and I'm on the junior's cheerleading squad."

"Wow." Sarah said as she received her book and work book from the person in front of her."

"Ms. Cullen, we just started a new unit your siblings can help you get caught up on what you missed." The teacher said as she looked on the board for the page they were on.

Sarah just sighed and notices that this was the same unit that she was starting at La Push.

"The Crucible. My personal favorite is John Proctor."

"Have you read The Crucible, Ms. Cullen?"

"I've read part of it. I think that Elizabeth is just jealous." Sarah said.

"Well, this should prove to be easy for you then." He stated as he resumed his lecture.

Jasper and Alice watched as Sarah wrote her notes and wrote down the notes that there teacher had written on the board only shorting them. By the end of the class Sarah had the most answered question as she had already read the book. Jasper and Alice were a bit surprised. When class let out Sarah gathered her things and put them in her backpack making sure she wrote down the homework assignment and the chapters that she will have to re-read.

"So my name is Natalie. Natalie Greens." The girl next to her said.

"Nice to meet you. Sarah Cullen."

They walked out of class together talking and exchanging numbers. Jasper and Alice let her go but made sure they could still see her till Emmett and Rosalie came into sight before going to their next class. Sarah gave her paper to the Art teacher and she nodded and told her to sit anywhere. Since Sarah was one of the first few students to the classroom she choose a spot by the window away from Rosalie and Emmett as the two sat nearby but not right next to her. When the bell rang Sarah turned her attention to the teacher.

"Alright, Class today we are going to freedom draw and Emmett please keeps your drawing school appropriate. You all may use the paints, crayons, glue, whatever you need from the cabinet. Have all class period to do so. Please remember if you listen to your music while drawing that you keep your music down so that neither I nor the rest of the class can hear it. And no SINGING. You may begin."

Sarah sat thinking about what she wants to draw and was looking out the window for inspiration when a thought came to her. She grabbed a pencil and began to sketch out her drawing with it. She was so into her drawing that she didn't notice the teacher was standing behind her till she said same thing to her.

"Ms. Cullen, you have real knack for drawing."

"Don't you know that it's not nice to sneak up on people when they are drawing? It's both rude and disruptive. But thank you for the compliment." Sarah said as she sighed angrily as she nearly messed up her sketch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't me to startle you." She replied and then moved on to another student's art work.

Emmett and Rosalie move closer to see what Sarah was drawing. When she got up to get some paint Emmett could clearly see that Sarah had drawn the Coven. Carlisle's face was in the middle with Esme's. Jasper's face was above Carlisle's. Alice's next to his. Bella and Edward were near the middle on either side of Carlisle and Esme's face. His and Rosalie's were in the corner's at the top of the page. Sarah had placed her face next to her mother's at the bottom of the page below Carlisle and Esme.

Sarah returned with the paint and started mixing some to get the right colors and was painting and almost finished by the time the teacher had them start cleaning. By the time class was over the painting looked so alive. Sarah didn't realize that the whole class was watching her. The teacher stood next to her.

"This is your family, Ms. Cullen." She asked.

"No. It's their family. I just moved in after finding my father after years of looking. Going from relative to relative, looking and never finding him." Sarah said as the bell rang Sarah ran out at human speed toward the nearest bathroom.

Rosalie quickly followed with Emmett behind her. Sarah locked had the door to the bathroom. Rosalie looked down the hall to see Alice running toward her with Jasper, Edward and Bella right behind her.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. The teacher was asking her questions. When the bell rang she ran out and into the bath room.

"Sarah? Sarah? Open the door. Please."

"Go away."

"Sarah, please." Alice said.

"I said go away."

The others sighed. Sarah stood on the other side of the door for a while. She unlocked the door and allowed Alice in.

"What's wrong?"

TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT

After getting dropped off by Alice, Paul met up with Quinn, Jacob, Seth, and the others of the pack that were still in school.

"Who dropped you off?"

"Alice."

"Any problems with Sarah?"

"Yeah. But let's just get to school. We don't need to be late." Paul said.

They all raced to the school. Some of the Sarah's friends asked where she was and Paul just told them that she had moved off the reservation to live with another family member. The whole day Paul was distracted and the teachers could tell as well. The pack members could that could read Paul's mind and share thoughts were talking and trying to get him through the day.

TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT

As lunch time came around Sarah looked around the cafeteria and notice that her siblings and Bella were sitting next to the doors that lead outside. She heard her name being called.

"Sarah! Sarah! Over here."

Sarah looked to her left and saw a group of cheerleaders. She went over and sat with them.

"Hi, Lia here tells us that you're new."

"Yeah, I just moved here off the reservation a few days ago."

"How did you not know that your father was just on the other side of the reservation line?"

"The family I was living with kept me hidden kind of. I wasn't allowed off the reservation unless one of them was with me. I went behind their back one night and came across Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. Turned out that my father had adopted them and the others. He wanted to move in with him."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"You don't like school do you."

"Not really. I'm good in all subjects when I really care about my grades." Sarah said.

"Hey, we have an opening on the squad. You should come by practice after school. We meet in the Gymnasium at 3."

"Alright. I'll come try."

"Great. By the way, I'm Sasha, Head Cheerleader. This is Tasha my twin sister and second when I can make it to practice or to a game. Then there's Natalie, Adrianna, Michelle, Rachel, Cece, Makayla, and Ashley."

Sarah nodded her head at each one as Sasha pointed it out. Natalie was smiling widely at her. Just then some of the football team came up behind them.

"Hey, the other Cullen's are over there." One of them said looking at her.

"Yeah? So what?"

"Heard there was a new Cullen in the building."

"Yes, that would be me. Sarah Cullen."

"Nice to meet you. At least you talk with us. The other keep to them self."

"Yeah, their always hugging and kissing on each other." One of the cheerleaders, Ashley, said.

"I know. You learn to ignore it though. They do the same at home."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Sarah. Come sit with us." Came Edwards's voice.

"Your brother is calling for you."

"Yeah, I hear him. Don't mean I have to listen."

"You're a junior right? Same as Natalie, Rachel, and Ashley's."

"Yeah. I am."

"SARAH CULLEN." Came Emmett's much louder call.

"I think you better go." Natalie said.

"Yeah. We don't want your sibs getting mad at us for keeping you." Tasha said.

"Alright. I'll see you all after school?"

"Yup, remember, 3 after gymnasium. Practice is till 4."

"Alright, see you later."

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Edward and Emmett warned Sarah to be careful around the Cheerleading squad. Alice told her that she and Rosalie will stay with her but hid in the shadows so that the can hear and see her but the others won't be able too. Sarah agreed and followed Rosalie and Emmett to the Math/Algebra hallway.

Please read and review for quicker updates!

I had to think about this chapter for a while and thought that I would just type it up and see where it took me…

Let me know what you think and your thoughts for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter Sixteen

Here is the next chapter for SARAH MARIE CULLEN.

I do not own TWILIGHT or its characters except for Sarah Marie Cullen and Samantha Cullen.

Your input and ideas are always welcomed.

Thank you for your reviews.

Thank You,

Zivadavid123

Chapter Sixteen:

Sarah tired out for the Cheerleading squad and found out that she like it and the Squad liked her moves. She was given the schedule and times as well as a parent form for Carlisle or Esme to sign. Sarah smiled and was happy about this. She asked Alice to drop her off at the hospital.

"Why?"

"Because Daddy doesn't get off till late tonight and I wanna see him."

"Just let her, Alice. She'll be with Dad and will call mom and let her now that we dropped her off with dad and that we are on our way home." Rosalie said.

"Alright." Alice said.

As they pulled into the hospital parking lot and to the main entrance they say Carlisle standing outside with a patience family. Carlisle watched as the Alice's car came to a stop in front of him. Sarah sat in the car waiting for Carlisle to get done talking with the family. The family left ten minutes later. Alice let Rosalie roll her window down.

"Hello." Carlisle said.

"Hey, Dad, what's new?"

"Not much. I'm on break for an hour."

"Cool… do you want to go get some dinner?" Alice asked more for Sarah's benefit.

"Why not." Carlisle said calling up to his office and telling his secretary he was leaving the building to go to a nearby restaurant.

As they ate Sarah told Carlisle about her first day at Forks High School. She left out what had happened in art class and Rosalie didn't say anything.

"So why aren't you at home? It's nearly five."

"I got asked to try out for the cheerleading squad." Sarah said as she took a bit of her cheese burger.

"Really? And you didn't think to talk to your mother or me about it first?"

"I am talking to you about right know. They said they could really use me on the team. You or Mom needs to sign this form that the couch gave me." Sarah said.

"Watch your attitude, Missy."

Sarah didn't comment back she just turned her attention to her meal. When Sarah finished her meal and the other made it look like they were don't eating they got up to pay. Once at the Hospital Sarah surprised Carlisle by getting out of the car with him.

"You need to get home as well, Sarah. I'm sure Esme and Paul are wondering where you are."

"I already texted Paul and told him that I was with you and he said he has to be with the pack most of the night anyway. Mom knows I'm with Alice and Rosalie and Rosalie said she'd call Mom on their way home anyways." Sarah said as she grabbed her backpack and then straightened to look at him.

Carlisle sighed and looked at the three of them. Sarah had a pleading look in her eye.

"Alright, you can stay. Tell your mother I'll bring Sarah home with me."

"Alright, Dad, I will." Rosalie said.

"And tell her I'll call her later as well."

"Ok."

Alice drove away and Sarah was standing there smirking.

"What?"

"It's just you me and a hospital full of people." Sarah said as she made her way towards the hospital doors.

"Don't be getting any ideas, young lady."

Sarah tried to give him her best innocent look.

"Nothing about what you've done recently is innocent, so don't even try that face with me." Carlisle said with a smile as he looked at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Daddy."

Carlisle just smiled and lead the way to his office as they exited the elevator. As they went Sarah talked more about her day.

"You locked yourself in the bathroom?"

"I didn't want talk with the others."

"I see. Speaking of talking we still need to talk about what your mother meant by 'you might return to Aro.'"

Sarah went quiet and they went into Carlisle's office. Sarah sat on the couch with Carlisle next to her. He waited for her to start talking.

"Well?" He prompted.

"When we were staying with the Volturi, Aro, Caius, and Marcus took a special liking to me. After you left Mother was allowed to leave as well. She did but she always came back." Sarah started.

"Well, A few years later they decided that I wasn't just to be part of their guard."

"Really?" Carlisle said.

"Yeah, they…they made me Volturi Princess. Told me that you would forever be in their memories. They told I was allowed to come and go as much as I pleased as long as I came back for one month at least once a year. I have yet to return." Sarah said.

"They made you a Volturi Princess because of me?"

"Yes."

"Then where are your guards?"

"They keep their distance." Sarah said.

Carlisle stood up and went to his window. He looked out the window.

"This is why your mother doesn't want you to return to Volturi."

"She's also Aro's mate." Sarah said.

"WHAT!" Carlisle shouted.

Just then Carlisle pager went off. Sarah was great full for the distraction.

"I have to go check on a patience I'll be right back." He said as he left the room.

After he left Sarah pulled out her homework and started working on it. She started hating science and history. Half hour later her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Sarah?"

"Hi, Paul! How was your day?"

"School's longer without you there. Pack wants to know when you'll come visit them and want to know when you'll be home."

"When Dad gets off."

"Oh. When is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe late."

"Awwweee! I'll be in bed when you get home then."

"Ask Mom if she'll let you stay up."

"I'll ask her but she isn't too happy with me right now."

"Really? What's wrong?"

"Your new sister, Rosalie, and I got into a verbal argument when she got home. Rosalie and I have to fix Esme's Garden tomorrow after school. And we gotta tell Carlisle about it as soon as he gets home and were not allowed to leave our rooms till he gets here."

"Wow. What was the argument about?"

"Well, it started as a joke and then she made a comment about how I smell like wet dog and then it just escalated from there. Started in the living room but I didn't want to rip her to shreds after she made a comment on how you couldn't be my imprint/mate and that, so I left the room and went outside to get some fresh air and get away from her. She followed me and then called me a coward for walking away while Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella tried to tell her to stop and that I didn't want to hurt her. Rosalie also made a comment on how Carlisle is gonna tan my hide when he gets home but I told her that I didn't care."

"Why is that, Babe?"

"Sam told me to listen and follow ALL of Carlisle's rules and take the consequences for breaking them. Esme already lectured me about the rules and things, so now I'm just waiting for you and Carlisle to get home so I can tell him and hug you close." Paul said.

"Sarah." Came Carlisle's voice.

Sarah looked up with a start as she didn't hear him come back in. Carlisle had his hand out for the phone.

"Hey, Paul, Daddy's here. He wants to talk to you."

"He heard it all, didn't he?"

Sarah handed the phone to Carlisle and then turned back to her homework. Carlisle put the phone to his ear.

"Paul?"

"Hello, Carlisle."

"What happened, son?"

"I got home before the others and was sitting on the couch working on homework. Emmett, Edward, and Bella came home about 3:10. I'm guessing Edward drove his car and Emmett drove Rosalie's cuz the other then Bella the others hadn't gotten home. Well, about a half hour or so ago. Alice and Rosalie came home. I asked them were Sarah was and Rosalie said she was with you. And made some other comments. I had a feeling of wanting to rip her to pieces but I knew that wouldn't bond well with the rest of you so I did the only thing I could think of. I walked away. I went outside to get some fresh air but Rosalie followed me and was saying that I was a coward for walking away and how I didn't deserve Sarah. She said she couldn't figure out why or how Sarah's my imprint/mate. And that she should have just left me and the pack and come find you. The others were trying to get her to stop and Emmett was trying to tell me to keep my cool while Jasper tried sending calming waves at me and Rosalie. While Rosalie didn't like what Jasper was doing, I did and I thanked him for it. Rosalie commented on that as well.

I didn't like what she said so I tackled her knocking her into the garden and ruining almost the garden as the two of us rolled around trying to get the upper hand. I was careful not to phase and do some real damage to her. I'm really sorry, Carlisle. It's not even been one day and I'm already gotten into trouble." Paul said as his voice started to shake and stutter.

"Calm, down, Paul. It's going to be alright. But I need you to tell me, did Emmett attack you at all for attacking his mate?"

"No. He did pull us apart though. Edward grabbed my arm to hold me back while Emmett looked Rosalie over." Paul answered.

Carlisle sighed. He looked at Sarah who was working on homework but was hanging on to every word that was said.

"Tell Esme that will be home in an hour or so. I have on last rounds I have to do then will be home. Tell her that I allowed you and Rosalie out of your rooms but I expect you both in my office as soon as I'm home. That means waiting in my office when you hear my car pull up. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir. Esme is right here. She's nodding her head." Paul said as he looked at Esme.

"Alright. Try to behave."

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises."

"That's all I ask." Carlisle said before handing the phone back to Sarah.

Sarah and Paul talked for a little while longer as Paul helped her with her homework as she helped him with his. Carlisle went to do his rounds once more before telling the nurses he was going home for the evening.

"I still want to know more about the Volturi Princess." Carlisle said as he got in the car.

Sarah just groaned.

Please read and review for quicker updates!

I had to think about this chapter for a while and thought that I would just type it up and see where it took me…

Let me know what you think and your thoughts for the next chapter.

RubeBlue100: Thank you so much for your reviews! I love them. Yes I do think about my chapters and I try to make it all go together. I will take your ideas and think about them and may include them into some one of the chapters.

Other Readers:

Some of the reviews I've gotten tell me that some of the readers are confused about a chapter. If you haven't read the whole story from the beginning then I would understand your confusions. Otherwise please state your reasons of what parts of my story have confused you. I am willing to add or take away parts of my stories if you work with me and tell me what has you confused. Again I will understand.


	10. Author's Note

I have made a mistake in updating Chapter Eleven. I had posted Chapter nine in place of Chapter Eleven. I have fixed this. Thank you, staupe, for point this out to me! Now this might help you understand the story better. Thanks again, for bringing this to my attention.

Zivadavid123


	11. Chapter Seventeen

Here is the next chapter for SARAH MARIE CULLEN.

I do not own TWILIGHT or its characters except for Sarah Marie Cullen and Samantha Cullen.

Your input and ideas are always welcomed.

Thank you for your reviews.

Thank You,

Zivadavid123

Chapter Seventeen: Paul

Paul hung up with Sarah and sighed, lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He rolled over and placed his phone on his nightstand. When he looked over he saw that Esme had moved to stand next to the bed.

"I'm sorry." Paul said.

"I know, Emmett and Rosalie went for a quick hunt and should be back before Carlisle is home."

"Do you think he'll spank me?" Paul asked.

"I don't know. You'll have to wait till Carlisle is home and talks more with you."

"I only called her to talk. I didn't realize that she would be with Carlisle."

"I see."

"When he asked what happened. I knew I couldn't lie to him. So I told him what I told Sarah."

"Lieing is never a good thing."

"I know."

Esme sat on the edge of the bed. Paul sighed again moving over so she could sit on the bed instead of the edge of the bed.

"I'm guessing you had a rough day."

"Yeah, Esme, it kind of was. Usually it is fine but with Sarah not there with me, it was difficult to keep my emotions in check. My parents were there when I arrived. They wanted the principle and the teachers to know that I'm no longer living with them but here with you. I made it through most of the day without a problem. Until the other guys in the pack started bugging me about Sarah."

"Oh, Paul, what did you do?"

"I pushed Quinn onto the ground out on the school ground. One of the teachers caught us and gave us both detentions. One of you has to sign this." Paul said handing her his detention slip for her to sign.

Esme sighed. She took the paper and looked it over. It was indeed a detention slip. Date to serve the detention was Friday after school for one hour.

"So you lied to me when I asked you how your day was." Esme said turning to look at him once more.

"I know and I'm sorry. I was gonna tell you both at the same time when Carlisle was home. I'm really sorry, Mamma." Paul said.

"Have you ever been in trouble with the school before?"

"A few."

"What did your parents say?"

"The first three were lectures, some a grounding. One was a meeting with my father's strap out in the barn. My mom tried to get him to change his mind. But he said I had to learn. That was the first and the last time he ever used that strap."

"What do you mean?"

"Mom demanded to see the damage that dad had done to my behind, so I laid on the bed and she pulled down my sweats and boxers. She screamed my father's name when she saw the state of my backside. She knew I wouldn't be able to sit for a least a few days. My father said that I had deserved it. My mother agreed that I should be punished but what my father had done was boarder line abusive. She took the strap and threw it into the fire place. She then made father call the school the next morning and tell them I was sick and would be out of school for a least two or three days. Dad also promised to never to go that far ever again. And he hasn't." Paul said.

Just then they heard a car pull in the drive. Paul sighed. Rosalie appeared in the doorway.

"I'm coming." Paul said getting up.

"Oh, and if you wanna know how bad it was ask Edward or Sarah. I'm sure they would tell you. Maybe Alice if she can see it." Paul said before following Rosalie to Carlisle's study.

Esme went down to meet Carlisle in the kitchen. Sarah skipped by them and into the living room. They watched as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs looking up them. She then turned her head to the others in the living. It looked as if Sarah and Edward were having a conversation in their heads. Sighing Sarah plastered a smile onto her face and went over to Emmett. Emmett wasn't prepared to be jumped on as Sarah jumped into his lap with a giggle. Carlisle and Esme laughed as they heard Emmett's disagreeing retort.

Sarah just looked at him as innocently as she could and spoke to him.

"Will you go on a hunt with me?"

"Ummm…"

"PLEASE?"

"I suppose."

"YEAH!" Sarah shouted before jumping up and dashing to the front door.

Emmett laughed and got up to follow her. Edward stood with Bella at his side, as Alice and Jasper looked at each other and decided to go with. Sarah's smile grew into a more realistic one as she notice that they were all standing.

"YEAH! Hunting party! Mama, are you gonna come too?" Sarah asked as she dashed over to her.

"You all go. I'll catch up in a bit."

Sarah nodded. As she ran past Emmett she grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door, with the other laughing at the startled look on Emmett's face as he was dragged out of the house. Carlisle turned to Edward and Bella.

"Take Bella to the cottage. I want to have family meeting after I have a talk with Rosalie and Paul. I'll have Alice come get you both when it's safe to come back." Carlisle said.

"Alright." Edward said.

"I'm not part of the family yet." Bella said.

"Yes, you are." Carlisle said.

Sarah looked over at Alice as did Edward.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"I have to go!" Sarah shouted before running off towards the reservation.

"Sam is calling her through her bond with Paul."

Everyone was silent. They could now hear that Paul was talking with Rosalie. And they weren't shouting at each other.

"I'm really sorry, Rosalie. The reason I left the house to go outside was so that I wouldn't attack you. I was having a bad day and I just needed a minute to myself."

"I'm sorry, too. I know that with you living here now will be a change I have to get used to. I shouldn't have said those things to you. After you left the room I should have left you alone."

They sat in silence for a bit.

"It's so hard for me to not be with Sarah during the day. I'm so used to her being in my arms almost all day."

"What about the pack? The others I mean." Rosalie asked.

"They are more like her brothers and sisters. It's the same with me. They are more my brothers and sister. For the first five years she could be found in either my, Sam's or Jacob Black's house."

"Jacob Black?"

"When she first came to the Reservation she and Jacob were always together. Sam disapproved of their friendship. But they were almost always together. Even after Sam told Sarah about the treaty and where the line was. She and Jacob would walk up and down the boarders all day and most nights. Sarah asked to meet some of the others in the pack. So Jacob brought me and Seth with him one night. It wasn't till later that night that I imprinted on her. It took me a week to actually confront her. The whole pack was with me when I asked Sarah her full name. When I asked her what her name was the others all gasped as did I."

"I bet she wanted to know why."

"She did. Sam thought it best if the tribal council told her the truth."

"They teased you for imprinting on Carlisle's daughter."

"Yeah…They all thought that once he found out he'd take her and you'd all move away and never return." Paul said.

"Not unless you give him valid reason to." Rosalie said.

"So umm… you wanna start over? I mean, I know that we are still in trouble, but it won't do if we are at each other's throats all the time. I'd rather not have to be in here anytime soon." Paul said.

"I'll try. But I'm not making any promises."

Carlisle choose that moment to enter the room.

Please read and review for quicker updates!

I had to think about this chapter for a while and thought that I would just type it up and see where it took me…

Let me know what you think and your thoughts for the next chapter.


	12. Chapter Eighteen

Here is the next chapter for SARAH MARIE CULLEN.

I do not own TWILIGHT or its characters except for Sarah Marie Cullen and Samantha Cullen.

Your input and ideas are always welcomed.

Thank you for your reviews.

Thank You,

Zivadavid123

Chapter Eighteen: Uh Oh, Paul's in trouble with Pappa

"We have much to talk about, don't we?" Carlisle said.

"Dad, it's my fault. I was provoking him." Rosalie said.

"Yes, you are both at fault. Rosalie, you could have left him alone. Paul after walking away you could have told her to leave you alone."

"I know but she was questioning Sarah's decision to mate with me and you all know I can't help the wet dog smell."

"We are really sorry." Rosalie said while Paul nodded.

"I know. I'm not going to spank either of you _this_ time, but you are both grounded for a week. When you get home you first report to Esme, do whatever chores she asks you to do starting with the garden. Then you will do your homework in the kitchen and then leave it on my desk so I can check it over. Finally, you are to remain in your rooms. Paul, I know that Sam has certain shifts he wants you to take to do perimeter runs. I want you to call him and tell him that you're rounded this week and need the shift times that you are to be doing and that I want to talk with him. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir." They answered.

"Also you will remain in your rooms till I get home. If I get a good report from Esme. I might allow you out of your rooms for a few hours, provided that your homework is done correctly the first or second time and all your chores are done. I find out that you've any more trouble while being grounded you will find yourselves over my knee, you will not be allowed out of your rooms and your mates will not be allowed in. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Rosalie, you may go to your room and start your homework."

"Dad, I need to hunt. I haven't hunted in almost three weeks."

"You and I will go when I'm through with talking with Paul."

"Yes, sir."

Rosalie went to her room, started her homework, and sulked. Esme came in with the detention slip in her hands. Paul sank in his seat as he noticed what was in Esme's hand.

"Esme told me that there was something else you wanted to talk about."

"I … Umm." Paul stuttered and looked at the desktop.

"It's alright, Paul." Esme said reassuringly.

"I got detention at school today." Paul said taking the detention slip from Esme and placing it on Carlisle's desk.

"What for?" Carlisle asked.

"Fighting." Paul said.

"Explain, please." Carlisle said.

Paul looked over at Carlisle then at Esme, she nodded and he looked back at Carlisle. He gave a sigh before starting to explain.

"Some of the guys were teasing me and I lost my temper and tackled one of them to the ground. It went from playful to serious in seconds and then the school dean caught us fighting and gave us both after school detention."

"I see anything else?"

"My parents told the school principle that I was living with you and to write any notes that were to be sent home to write them out to the both of you."

Carlisle nodded as Paul explained. By now Esme was sitting on Carlisle's lap.

"Have you been in trouble with the school before?"

"Yeah. More than three… maybe like seven times…my father told me that the next time he found out about a fight he was gonna wear me out with Mother's kitchen spoon."

"What's the most resent one?" Esme asked.

"Three weeks ago. My father laid into me on that. Told me he didn't raise a rebel boy."

"What was the trouble?" Carlisle asked.

"Fighting…It was either for fighting, skipping class or school altogether or getting to school really late." Paul said.

"What was detention for three weeks ago?" Esme asked.

"Um… one of the outsiders was hitting on Sarah, the guy even asked her to the Valentine's Dance."

"I see and I suppose Sarah told him she already had a date to the dance?" Carlisle said.

"She did, but that didn't stop him from flirting with her and trying to take her from me. Even the pack started getting protective of her cuz they knew she was my mate. One day after school Quinn caught the guy trying to kiss her. He told the rest us through our bond and we all jumped him. I think Sarah was too stunned to say anything. Our parents were all called in but since my parents were still out of town and weren't due to return till the day after. So Sam came. Man, did he lay into me! And I thought my father had an iron hand! After getting a smacking from him I don't think My Father could ever top it. I was still sore when my parents came home. Sam had called them and the first thing Father did was re-ignite the fire with ten hard swats to my rear. Father then met up with the other parents and they decided that we still hadn't learned our lesson." Paul said as he paused trying not to squirm in his seat as he remembered what had happened.

"What did they decide?" Carlisle asked.

"They decided to let the Principle Reid spank us. 10 swats over our trousers. Didn't like it one bit."

"Did Sam punish rest of the pack?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, same as mine. They didn't like it any better then I did."

"So when is the Valentine's Dance?" Esme asked.

"February 13th. The day before Valentine's day because the 14th will be a Sunday."

"I see…well since your father won't be able to follow through with his threat, I will."

"What? NO, Pappa, please don't." Paul pleaded.

"I'm going to go take Rosalie out for a hunt, even though she and Emmett already went on a hunt."

"She went on a hunt with Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. When she got permission to leave her room." Esme said.

"Alright. Paul, I want to go down to the kitchen and get the spoon for me."

"Pappa, please!" Paul pleaded.

"Go get it, Paul."

Paul wanted to argue more but then remembered what Sarah had told him. So he got up and went down to the kitchen. When he turned to go back up to Carlisle, he saw Esme standing at the bottom of the stairs. He went to stand in front of her he hung his head.

"Hey, don't worry it will ok." Esme said as she raised his head so that their eyes met.

"I won't be sitting for the rest of the day, maybe the rest of the week, Mamma." Paul said as he looked at the wooden spoon in his hand.

"It will be fine."

Esme gave Paul a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leading Rosalie out of the house and toward the woods. Paul looked at the wooden spoon in his hand once more before heading up the stairs. When he looked up, he saw Carlisle standing at the top. Carlisle stood at the top with his arms crossed. Paul sighed and went up and handed him the spoon.

"Rules are meant to be followed, Son. I know it may seem unfair but they are for your own good. When you're older you'll understand." Carlisle said as he placed a hand on Paul's shoulder.

"Yes, sir." Paul said as he looked down at his feet rather than looking Carlisle in the eye.

"Alright. Let's get this over with."

Carlisle leads Paul back to the study. Once the door was shut he turned his attention to Paul.

"You can either bend over the arm of the couch or over my lap. Either way your pants are coming down. You may keep your boxers up, though."

"How about neither." Paul said.

"Not a choice, son."

"Didn't think so."

"Make your choice, son, or I will."

"Your knee I guess."

"Alright." Carlisle said.

Carlisle sat on the couch, placed the spoon next to him.

"I don't think we need to talk about why you are about to get a spanking."

"No, Sir." Paul said.

"Alright, drop your pants and then lay over my lap."

Paul sighed then did as he was told. Carlisle positioned him to his liking then picked up the spoon and began to land mildly hard swats all over Paul's boxer covered backside. As soon as Paul felt the first smack to his backside he yelps more out of shock rather than the pain. As the swats continued, Paul was finding it harder to stay still and keep his tears back.

"Don't hold it in, Paul. Let it out." Carlisle said.

Soon Paul was crying and begging for Carlisle to stop. Carlisle continued till Paul gave up and went quiet and still across his lap only then did he stop and toss the spoon across the room letting it land on his desk. Paul tried to stop his tears as soon as he realized his spanking was over and that Carlisle was rubbing his back helping him calm down. Carlisle allowed Paul to lay there until he was ready to get up on his own and then helped him up. Paul looked down at his feet and then realized that he had kicked his pants off. Carlisle picked them up and handed them to him.

"Are you calm enough, Paul?"

"Yes, sir." Paul said with a sniffle as he pulled his pants up and hissed as his pants went over his sore backside.

"I want you to go lay down for a bit. When Sarah gets home, I'll send her up to you. Alright?"

"Yes, sir."

Paul went to do as he was told. Carlisle picked up the spoon from his desk and took it back down to the kitchen. He texted Esme, Alice and Edward to let them know that it was safe to return. He went to the living room and sat on the couch with his head in his hands and just sat there.

Please read and review for quicker updates!

I had to think about this chapter for a while and thought that I would just type it up and see where it took me…

Let me know what you think and your thoughts for the next chapter.


	13. Chapter Nineteen

Here is the next chapter for SARAH MARIE CULLEN.

I do not own TWILIGHT or its characters except for Sarah Marie Cullen and Samantha Cullen.

Your input and ideas are always welcomed.

Thank you for your reviews.

Thank You,

Zivadavid123

Chapter Nineteen: Family Talk

Sarah stood in the doorway of her and Paul's room. She knew that she had to be downstairs soon. Paul was lying on top of the covers asleep and a hand on his backside. Before going over to the bed she went to the stereo and turned it on softly so that their conversation wasn't over heard by the others downstairs. She smiled and went over to sit by him. Paul moved and turned to look at her with sleepy eyes.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Sore, but I think I'll live."

"Daddy really laid into you, didn't he?"

"It's alright, I deserved it." Paul said.

"Did Daddy spank you for the detention or the fighting?" Sarah asked as she lying down next to him and snuggled close.

"Both I think, I mean it feels that way. I told him what my father had told me the last time I'd gotten into trouble for getting a detention for fighting. Pappa agreed and used that wooden spoon in the kitchen. Wait, how did you know that I got detention?"

"Sam. He called a pack meeting when Quinn didn't show up for his shift at 3 today. Leah told him what had happened and he's not happy at all about."

"What did he have say?"

"A lot, he said that the pack had no right teaseing you, even though I wasn't at the school didn't mean that you weren't ever gonna see me again. He said that the pack should be luck that daddy didn't take me and have the whole family leave town leaving you behind. Told them that this was their one and only warning about these issues."

"Wow. But they left once, Sarah."

"Yeah but they came back. I don't want to give Daddy a reason to want to move. Sam doesn't either."

"You know the pack feels the same way." Paul said.

"I know."

"So….How long did Sam ground the pack?"

"Four nights, the tribe got together with the pack as well, the leaders decided that spanking was in order. You're to go to Henry Clearwater when your grounding here is up."

"Why not my parents?"

"They agreed to let the Tribe Leaders handing what happens to the pack. Although I think your dad does want to talk with you at some point."

"Great."

"Daddy's gonna be having a meeting soon. And Jacob, Leah and Seth will be moving in here as well."

"Where's Carlisle gonna place them. I only saw one other room besides the study that wasn't occupied."

"I think Dad plans to renovate or add onto the house."

Downstairs in the living room Esme and Carlisle had assembled the rest of the family as well as Jacob, Seth, and Leah. Rosalie didn't like this one bit.

"Why are the wolves here?"

"Because they are part of this family now. Sarah is part of their pack. Whether we like it or not."

"Then why isn't she with them on the reservations? Seemed to be working just fine till she found you." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, you know why. Sarah has been waiting for this day since she came to Forks." Emmett said before Carlisle could reprimand her.

"She's been living with them for years, Emmett. She could have come to Carlisle anytime she wanted." Rosalie counted.

"Sam forbade her from leaving the reservation." Jacob said.

"That didn't stop her though, did it?" Rosalie shouted back.

""Not everyone is perfect, Rosalie."

"So? Sam should have watched her more closely."

"Rosalie, this isn't up for discussion! Now, the reason for this meeting is because of the recent changes to this family. First, yes Paul and Sarah will be living here, as will Leah, Seth and Jacob."

"WHAT!? Dad, you're joking." Rosalie shouted.

"Rosalie, stop." Esme said in warning.

"Daddy, where are they going to stay? We only have one room left." Alice asked.

"We are going to renovate the attic and basement, as well as Edward's room."

"My room, why do you want to renovate my room?" Edward asked from his spot next to Esme.

"Yes, I want your room to be connected to Sarah's and accessible from your room only. Plus we'll need to add things that Bella likes."

"So you want to renovate three parts of the house? That will take months, Dad." Rosalie said.

"You girls will be writing and drawing out designs and patterns for how you want the rooms to look. Seth, Jacob and Leah please have an idea on how you want your rooms to look. Boys, you will be helping me move things out and demo the attic and basement. Alice, I'm giving you a limit on how much you can spend for this."

"But, Daddy!?"

"No, Alice. Everyone will be pitching in for this."

"What about Sarah and Paul?" Rosalie asked.

"They will be helping as well. Anything else you have to say, Rosalie?"

"No, Sir." Rosalie said.

"Good, next, Rules."

"Shouldn't Sarah and Paul be down here for this?"

"I'm here. Paul fell asleep, Daddy. Do you want me to go wake him?" Sarah asked as she bounded into the room and placed herself on Jasper's lap.

"No, not right know."

"Ok. Hey, Jaz." Sarah said.

"Hello, Miss. Sarah." Jasper said.

Alice just smiled as she pulled Sarah onto her lap.

"Daddy, do you plan on adding to the house or Renovate?"

"Renovate and I want you and Paul to help."

"Ok, sounds like fun. What are we renovating?"

"If you were down earlier, you'd know." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, please go to your room." Carlisle said.

"What? Why? I'm just telling the truth." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, go."

"Fine. Whatever." Rosalie said as she got up and went toward the stairs.

Carlisle took a minute to calm himself. Jasper sent a small calming wave to him.

"Thank you, Jasper." Carlisle said, "Alright, rules. Esme and I haven't really enforced the rules lately, but that's going to change. I want all of you to write out the rules. You all have an hour to think of the rules that you can think of or remember." Carlisle said as he placed a single sheet of paper on the table along with a pen.

"Also, please state the consequence that goes with it." Esme said.

With that Esme and Carlisle got up and left them. Sarah looked at everyone.

"Alright, so we have to write down the rules we remember." Alice said as she grabbed the paper and pen.

"I've got a better idea." Sarah said with a smile as she got up.

"Sarah, we only have an hour to get this done. We also have to write down the punishments that go with each one." Emmett said.

"I know." Sarah said as she selected her favorite book off the bookshelf.

They watched as Sarah opened the book in the middle and removed a folded sheet of paper. The other just stared at her trying to see what she had.

"The other night when everyone was talking and getting organized, I came in here and placed this in my favorite. Didn't think Daddy still had it. Any ways, I figured that Dad would want to have a family meeting at some point and ask us to write down the rules and such so I spent some time writing this out." Sarah said.

Alice took the paper and read it out loud.

**CULLEN FAMILY**

**RULES **

**OBEDIENCE**: When we are told to do something we are expected to do so right when we are asked to do it.

**TELL THE TRUTH**: No lying. When asked a question always answer truthfully.

**RESPECT**: Always respect us and each other with respect.

**NO FIGHTING**: Fighting among each other or at school is unacceptable. Talk things out. Do not resort to physical or verbal violence.

**NO SWEARING**: NO foul language is acceptable. It is vile and rude.

**NO STEALING**: There is no need to steal. Ask and you might be able to have it.

**ANY SHOUTING AND/OR YELLING**: there isn't any need to shout or yell, especially if you're in the same room as the person you are talking to.

**Clean up your own mess**: If you take it out, you put it back.

**Show respect for people's property**: Knock before entering, ask permission before you use something, and put it back better than you found it. If you break it, rip it, or mess it up, replace it or fix it.

"Alright so that is a list of the rules what about the consequences?" Alice asked.

"Thought we all could come up with that together. Like Dad said we only have an hour."

Just then Rosalie came in as took retook her seat next to Emmett. Sarah and Rosalie glanced at each other but didn't say anything to one another.

"We all know that one of the consequences is a trip to Daddy's study for a spanking." Alice said as she wrote it down on the back of the paper.

"Lose of Privileges." Jasper said.

"Extra chores from Mama." Emmett said.

"When I was little before my parents split up Charlie would always make me stand in the corner. Does Carlisle do that still?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, Alice, write down time-out/corner time." Edward said.

"Hey, Jacob, didn't Sam make you eat a piece of soap when you cussed him out that one time?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. That was gross."

"Carlisle has yet to do that, but he does threaten it all the time." Rosalie said.

"What about that apology letter Billy and Same made us write?"

"Oh, yeah." Jacob said looking at Seth.

"Carlisle did that to Emmett last week." Edward said.

"If I remember you had to write one to." Emmett said.

By the time they were done they had a list of consequences. This what it said on the back:

**CONSEQUENCES**

**Spanking**

**Lose of Privileges**

**Extra Chores**

**Time-outs/corner time**

**Mouth Washing**

**Written Essay/apology letters**

**Grounding**

**Restriction**

At that moment Carlisle and Esme came back in. They went over the rules and consequences as a family. By the time they were done it was too early in the morning for Sarah, Paul, Jacob, Seth or Leah to go to bed just to get up a few hours later to get ready for school. Carlisle decided to call the school and tell them that they were given a doctors notice that they would be out of school for two days.

Please read and review for quicker updates!

Let me know what you think and your thoughts for the next chapter.

Please read and review my new story The Malfoy's.


End file.
